What is Happiness?
by RadiatePositiveVibes
Summary: Reid falls asleep at work and wakes up screaming Morgans name Fluff to the max omg


Reid walked up his front steps and messed with his key ring until he found the correct key. He opened the door and hung his messenger up on the hooks Morgan helped him put up right by the door for that purpose exactly. He yawned and walked to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and rubbed his face down with it. He realized something was wrong when he didn't feel the soft kisses on his cheeks he always got after he washed his face after arriving home.

"Morgan?" Reid called, yawning again, venturing out into the long hallway to retrieve the older man. He turned into their bedroom, not having found Morgan, He walked into the living room.

As soon as he saw the still lump covered by a blanket on the couch, he chuckled. He walked over and slowly peeled the blanket back, being met with Morgans open eyes. Reid took in the image. Blood was soaked into the couch, Cuts marking up the right side of his face.

"MORGAN!" Reid shook the lifeless body as hard as he could.

"MORGAN, NO, NO, MORGAN!" Reid felt the tears prickling his eyes.

"MORGAN!"

He was shook awake.

Reid looked at Hotch, who was standing above him.

"Reid, i may not be Morgan, who i heard you yelling for in my office.." He pointed down the long hallway, and Reid followed where the finger was pointed, catching the stares of the rest of the team.

"But i know you well enough to tell when you need to go home." Hotch gathered up the younger mans messenger bag and shoved it into Reid's arms.

"What? No way! I have to work if we're going to find this unsub, I need to be here to help! I don't see any of you here with an IQ over 180, no offense but how did you manage without me before i came to work here!?" Reid snapped, getting mildly defensive.

"Reid, shut up. Go home. You need sleep, or a coffee, or..well..Morgan." Hotch sighed.

Reid stood up, Giving up to Hotch's commands.

"Thank you, genius." Hotch walked back to his office.

Reid walked to the elevator and got inside. What was going on with him? He doesn't see Morgan for 5 hours and his brain is wonking out on him, having nightmares? He shook his head as the elevator dinged, and doors slid open. He walked straight to his car, opened the door and started his car. The only thing he was thinking about was getting home and seeing his boyfriend. He concentrated on following the speed limit all the way home, and sighed as he pulled into his driveway. He was finally home and couldn't wait to get inside and cuddle up next to his boyfriend and sleep.

He walked up his steps and unlocked his door, hanging his messenger bag on the hooks by the door, only for the hook and the bag to fall to the floor. He didn't care at this point, he just wanted to see Morgan. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell, and he knew it. He walked out into the living room, approaching the couch that the older agent was sitting on, watching some race, from behind. He crossed his arms and leaned down, resting them on the back of the couch. Morgan wrapped his arms around the skinny mans neck and hauled his over the couch, throwing him onto the floor, Morgan standing up quickly, and drawing his gun, pointing it towards the aching man on the floor.

"Pretty boy?" Morgan leaned down and offered his hand, pulling the younger man up and onto his feet.

"What are you doing home?" He smiled.

"Uhm, Hotch told me to come home, thought i was tired and couldn't work functionally." Reid put his hands on his back as Morgan sat down.

"Oh, i knew you were tired this morning when you put on my sneakers instead of your preppy little shoes." Morgan chuckled as Reid looked down at his sneakered feet, and blushed.

Reid kicked the sneakers off and flopped down next to the older agent.

"I love you, Morgan." The words caught the older man by surprise.

"I..I love you too, Spencer." he fumbled over his words.

Spencer grinned and strung his arms around Morgan. He was so lucky to have someone to love him like he did. He was so lucky for everything he had.

"You know i woke up screaming your name, everyone was staring at me." Spencer laughed, blushing brighter than an apple.

Morgan laughed loudly.

"That is too cute why don't you do that here?" He looked towards Spencer.

"Because you're always right by me, handsome." He smiled cheekily.

Morgan smiled back and planted a kiss on the young doctors forehead.

"How did i get so lucky with you?" He sighed

"I was thinking the same thing." Spencer teased.

Spencer laid his head against the hard chest that belonged to the one and only he calls his boyfriend and slowly fell into a deep sleep, a sleep he very much needed.

Morgan smiled down atthe sleeping man on his chest and swiped his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh Spencer Reid you dont understand how much i need you in my life." He whispered and closed his eyes.

This,

This was happiness.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

**Hey guys reviews would be splendid i love reading them!**


End file.
